


Nightmares

by canisbaileyilupus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Non-Consensual, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canisbaileyilupus/pseuds/canisbaileyilupus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a fear of clowns. Dean never knew why, until one day Sam snaps.</p><p>Sam Winchester had always been afraid of clowns. No one really understood why. He knew of the dangers that lurk in the dark, he kills every week, covered in blood and guts. He never flinches when he takes that first round into a werewolf or volunteers to stab a vampire or two. But the sight of clowns causes Sam to go into panic mode.</p><p>No one knew the reason behind Sam’s worst enemy, until during a certain hunt when Dean pushes Sam too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Tumblr after listening to a song. This fanfiction contains graphic sexual abuse with a minor. I do not condone any sexual abuse/violence. I have not had personal experiences, and probably shouldn't have written this. This is not canon, it was just an idea I had in mind.

“Seriously, Dean?” Sam shouts, hands flailing before slapping his thighs in frustration.

“Hey, its a hunt. Better than just sitting in here doing nothing, right?” Dean gives his brother a look, causing Sam to rub his forehead in embarrassment. 

“Okay, Dean. What’s this one about?” Dean smiles and pulls out a sheet of paper from his back pocket.

“So, a child goes missing during their birthday party.” Sam nods in agreement. “Alright, this is our kind of thing. Did you call anyone about this story?” Sam scans the page while Dean sits with him at the table. 

“Yeah. It says the parents were looking for their daughter for hours and never found her. She’s been missing for a week.”

“Anything odd about the story?" 

"Not that I could see, but I found a pattern within the pass hundred years.”

Sam moves to Deans general area to get a better look at the computer screen. “Whats the pattern?”

Dean looks up at his brother. “They only go after the youngest kid in the family, and the timing is random as well as the location. Apparently, this happens all over the states. But, the child always comes home after twelve days.”

Sam nods again. “So, a new monster.” Sam could feel his stomach tighten. This was sounding all too familiar to him, and he was growing anxious.

“Yep.”

“You said the girl’s only been missing for a week right?”

Dean nods.

“So, what, they have like 3 days until she comes back.”

“Yeah, so I’m thinking we leave now and show up the day after she comes back so we have time to talk to her and see what were dealing with.” Sam awkwardly smiles at his brother. He doesn’t like the sound of this at all.

——

Sam and Dean arrive in North Dakota. Dean rents a cheap motel while Sam investigates the family.

Sam knocks on the front door of the two story home. The door opens a little bit to reveal a woman’s face. “Can I help you?” She asks.

Sam smiles. “Hello, I’m Detective Granger. FBI.” He pulls out his fake I.D. to show the woman. She opens the door all the way and invites Sam inside.

————

Sam returns to the motel room, wiping his forehead in frustration and anxiety.

“Dude, you ok? Find anything?”

Sam sits down and clears his throat. “Yeah, I’m fine. And yeah I found a lot out.”

Sam sits at the table with Dean. “You might wanna stop eating for this one.” Dean puts down his burger and finishes what is left in his mouth.

———

“So, you’re telling me this monster took the girl, raped her for twelve days and ate her brain?”

“Only a small part of it. Just one section really.” Dean nods.

“What’s different about the girl? The mom say anything?”

Sam sighs. “Yeah. Apparently, the girl used to be really happy and loved bright colors but now, anything colorful frightens her and she won’t watch television anymore.” Dean took a deep breath, wiping his face with anger.

“This is one weird monster.” Dean sighs. “So, research?”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Yeah, research.”

——–

A few hours go by and Dean has fallen alseep. Suddenly, Sam wakes him up. “I think I found something.”

Okay.“ Dean murmurs as he gets up and walks over to Sam.

"This monster doesn’t really have a name since it hasn’t been caught very much, but a lot of kids who have had experiences share them on the internet. Every experience is different but the main objective is raping the child and sucking on a part of their brain.” Dean scoffs.

“What an asshole this monster is. At least others have standards.”

“So, some of these kids have started gathering evidence and found a lot of information on the monster. They’re calling it a Nightmare, or group of ‘Nightmares’.”

“Anything else?” Dean says while grabbing a beer from the fridge and sitting down across from Sam.

“Not really. I noticed a lot of these experience happen from different ages. Like, some are under ten years old, but some are teens and even adults.”

“Okay, this monster is just fucking off the charts for weird.” Dean states before sipping his beer again.

“And, they all were kidnapped either in public or crowded places like Disneyland, or even kids parties. But they take the person when they’re alone, as in without their family or parents.”

Dean slouches in his seat. “Okay, so does anyone have a description other than clowns?” Sam sighs before shaking his head.

“But, I found one more piece of evidence that could help us catch this thing.”

“Well, don’t leave me in suspense.”

“The creature repeats their act once more as a final goodbye before moving onto their next victim.”

Dean gestures Sam to continue. “How long do we have?”

“Twenty four hours.” Dean nods. 

“So, how do we kill it?” Dean asks.

“I dunno. I was thinking we could bring it back with us to the bunker and use the dungeon so we could test it.” Dean smiles and points at his brother.

“I like that idea. So, for now, we get some sleep, food, and gear up. How many hours we got?”

“Well, the mom said her daughter returned around eleven in the morning so we have until tomorrow morning.”

“Awesome. I’m gonna go get some food.”

Dean leaves with the keys, leaving Sam alone with his thoughts.

Before Dean comes back, Sam falls asleep.

———

Sam’s breaths are heavy and rugged. He’s running and running but can’t seem to get away. The sounds of laughing are heard behind him. Sam is crying while he’s trying to run and he can’t seem to run fast enough. He looks behind him and sees that clown again. His hair in his eyes, he fights the wind that pulls him back to the creature. He shouts for his brother, wanting help and not being able to run fast enough to get away.

He hears Dean shouting his name. “Sam!” It’s vague but he runs towards the voice. It gets louder and louder.

———

He wakes up. “Sam, you okay?”

Sam pulls his hair back. “Yeah, I just fell asleep.” He wipes his face to find tears. “What did you get?”

“I couldn’t find anything else so I got us tacos.”

Dean and Sam eat quietly, the only sound coming from the television. Dean keeps looking at his brother, noticing how strange he has been since he mentioned the hunt.

————————

Dean and Sam load up the impala and drive to the family’s house. Everyone is just waking up, getting ready for school or work. Kids leave the neighborhood on a huge bus while the victim stays at home. The mother stays home from work to take care of the eight year old girl, while the father leaves for work. 

“What time is it?” Dean asks. Sam looks at his watch. 

“It’s eleven.” Sam averts his eyes from his watch to see a shadow run past the car. “I think its here.” He says.

Sam pulls his gun from his jacket pocket and cocks it, the metal gears clinging together. They quickly exit the car and walk slowly to the house. 

A scream is heard from the girls room upstairs and the boys run fast.

The mother tries to open the door to her daughters room but the handle and lock is jammed. Dean pulls the mother from the door while Sam kicks the door down. The monster has a hold of the girl, arms and legs locking hers into place on the bed. Sam fires at the monster, knocking it unconscious. It doesn’t bleed, but it might keep him down while Dean and Sam take the monster to the car and lock it up in the trunk.

——–

“It’s going to take some time, but traumatic experiences leave scars behind.”

The mother holds her eight year old who is still crying a little. “What do I do?”

“I guess, just listen to her. She might grow up to be completely normal but she will be afraid of clowns for the rest of her life.”

“You say that like it was from experience.” The mother replies. Her eyes notice Sam’s facial expressions. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

Sam nods and waves his hand a little. “It’s alright. It was a long time ago.”

Dean looks from his brother to his car.

———–

The ride back to the bunker was quiet, awkward. The only sound coming from the engine and the radio. Dean played some old tape he’d heard over a thousand times.

———-

The monster was strapped into the chair, still unconscious. Dean and Sam closed the door behind them, heading to the kitchen to talk.

Dean sat down at the table, beer in hand. “Sam, can I ask you something?” He gave Sam a small hint of worry in his voice.

“Uhm, sure I guess.” Sam took a sip of his beer after replying.

“What the mom said back there, is it true?” Sam started to feel sort of angry. He stared at his beer for a moment before scoffing and taking another swig. Dean moved lower, trying to make eye contact. “Hello?”

“It’s none of your business, Dean.” Sam stated, sounding a little angrier than he wanted to. Dean felt a little upset at Sam’s tone, causing him to stand up.

“What do you mean its none of my business? Last I checked, I’m in charge of you.” Dean said, upset. Sam slammed his hands against the table, his hair covering his face a little.

“Dean.”

“All my life it was my job to take care of you. I knew everything about you, but since we started having problems between us, you’ve shut me out..”

“Dean.” Sam’s voice grew louder.

“What’s going on, man? It’s like you’re a different person.”

“Dean!” Sam shouted.

“Sam, if something happened that I don’t know about, you need to tell me.”

Sam replied quickly. “I knew about this monster before.” Dean looked his brother, dumbfounded at the sentence.

“What do you mean?”

“I met this monster before.”

“When?” Dean grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled him up to face him.

“Sit down.”

———–[Listen to this while reading this section](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Kf8a3vcjUc).—————

When Dean and Sam were left alone when they were younger. Dean would always drop off Sam at Plucky Pennywhistle’s while the older brother would leave to flirt with girls or whatever he did without his brother. Once, there was a kids party there. He was accidentally invited, since he didn’t have any money and he hadn’t eaten that day, the family offered to let Sam play and eat with the other kids. He felt a little better now that someone was paying attention to him.

Most of the kids were off playing over games or going home, leaving Sam alone in the ball pit. Sam popped his head up from the plastic balls to notice kids leaving the area. He didn’t pay any attention to it since they had already eaten pizza and cake. He poked his head out of the pit again to see a clown walk into the area. It was the clown from the lobby area. Sam stood up to leave the area, feeling like that’s why the clown was there, but it wasn’t. The clown grabbed Sam’s arm and pushed him back into the ball pit. Sam closed his eyes, feeling the clown’s hands pushing him down, further than he expected.

Sam opened his eyes, feeling himself face down, half naked on a filthy thing mattress. The clown was rubbing his genitals against Sam’s bottom, furiously as he was sucking on the nape of Sam's neck. Sam cried the entire time. No one came to his rescue, his voice trying so hard to reach someone, anyone who could hear him. But the room was sound proof. No one could hear him, even if someone fired a gun in there.

Luckily, there was someone shouting outside the room. The clown stood up, leaving the room for a few minutes to deal with the noise. Sam waited to get up until the door closed behind the clown. Searching frantically, he found his shirt, pulling it back on and climbing out of a small window in the corner of the room.

—————————–End of flashback———————————

Dean didn’t speak after Sam finished his story. After a minute, Dean looked up from his hands and nodded. “Okay. You can have this one.” Sam smiled, nodding a bit before leaving the room.

The sounds of screams could be heard along with some maniac laughing. The sounds lasted hours. After the screams stopped, Sam came back from the dungeon and ran quickly to shower and change clothes. Dean walked by the door a few times, hearing Sam crying differently each time. Dean ended up falling asleep at the table while Sam showered.

When Dean woke up, he was covered with a blanket and drool on his face. A note was left next to him.

_Sorry, you passed out. Left to get breakfast. Yes I am getting pie too. Gonna tell you everything when I get back._

_-Sam_

——————-

Sam arrived back at the bunker and gave Dean his food before grabbing his own and eating as well. 

“What kills it?”

“I tried everything. Luckily, I had some blood on hand. It worked well actually. Angel blood. Sends them into a heart attack and they explode.”

Dean seemed surprised and weirded out. “Okay, officially the weirdest monster ever.”

“Sorry about not telling you earlier.” Sam apologized.

“It’s okay, Sammy. You had a traumatic experience. It would have taken time whether it was a clown or a regular human.” Dean patted Sam on the shoulder. “So, what do you think changed about you? It did do some damage right?”

“Yeah. I think I just have problems with being positive.” Sam looked at his food before taking another bite. It was going to take a little more time than he realized on getting over this bump in his road. But still, another job done, another monster killed.


End file.
